Shaun The Sheep
Shaun The Sheep is the Children's BBC Show whilst it is, but from HIT Entertainment! Infobox * First episode date: 4th December 2006 * Latest episode date: 18th November 2016 * Production company(s): Aardman Studios * Distributor: HIT Entertainment * Running Time: 7 mins (approx.) Episodes Series 1 (2006-2007) * Off The Baa! * Bathtime * Shape Up with Shaun * Timmy in a Tizzy * Scrumping * Still Life * Mower Mouth * Take Away * The Bull * Saturday Night Shaun * The Kite * Little Sheep of Horrors * Buzz Off Bees * Fleeced * Shaun Shoots the Sheep * Big Top Timmy * Fetching * Mountains Out of Molehills * Who's the Mummy? * Things That Go Bump In The Night * Abracadabra * Sheep on the Loose * Washday * The Visitor * Shaun the Farmer * Tooth Fairy * Bitzer Puts His Foot in It * Hiccups * If You Cannot Stand the Heat * Sheepwalking * Tidy Up * The Farmer's Niece * Camping Chaos * Helping Hound * Troublesome Tractor * Stick with Me * Heavy Metal Shaun * Snore-Worn Shaun * Save The Tree * Shaun Encounters Series 2 (2009-2010) * Double Trouble * Draw the Line * Sheepless Nights * Spring Lamb * Strictly No Dancing * Who's the Caddy? * Hair Today, Gone Tomorrow * Bagpipe Buddy * Supersize Timmy * Lock Out * Cheetah Cheater * Ewe've Been Framed * Bitzer's New Hat * Hide And Squeak * Frantic Romantic * Everything Must Go * Party Animals * Cat Got Your Brain? * Two's Company * In the Doghouse * The Boat * What's Up, Dog? * Cock-a-Doodle Shaun * Bitzer's Basic Training * Chip Off the Old Block * Pig Trouble * Bitzer from the Black Lagoon * Zebra Ducks of the Serengeti * Whistleblower * The Big Chase * The Magpie * Operation Pidsley * Pig Swill Fly * Shirley Whirley * Foxy Laddie * Shaun Goes Potty * An Ill Wind * Fireside Favourite * Snowed In * We Wish Ewe A Merry Christmas Series 3 (2012-2013) * The Stand Off * The Coconut * The Shepherd * You Missed A Bit * Let's Spray * The Crow * Shaun The Fugitive * Hard To Swallow * Mission Inboxible * Bye Bye, Barn * The Rounders Match * Film Night * Fossils * The Skateboard * The Piano * The Snapshot * Prickly Heat * The Hang Glider * The Shadow Play * Bull Vs Wool Series 4 (2014) * Cones * Caught Short Alien * Happy Birthday Timmy! * The Genie * 3DTV * The Smelly Farmer * DIY * The Rabbit * Prize Possession * The Spider * The Loony-Tic * Men at Work * The Dog Show * Missing Piece * Wildlife Watch * The Pelican * Bad Boy * Remote Control * Phoney Farmer * Ground Dog Day * The Intruder * Bitzer for a Day * Bitzer's Secret * Ping-Pong Poacher * Hidden Talents * Picture Perfect * Save the Dump * Duck! * The Stare * Fruit and Nuts Series 5 (2016) * Out Of Order * Karma Farmer * Spoilsport * Baa-d Hair Day * The Farmer's Nephew * Babysitter Bitzer * Dodgy Lodger * Dangerous Deliveries * Timmy and the Dragon * Bitzer's New Whistle * Turf Wars * A Prickly Problem * Wanted * Rude Dude * Keeping the Peace * Happy Farmers' Day * Checklist * Return To Sender * Cone Of Shame * Sheep Farmer Series 6 (2019) * Bitzer at the Zoo He has seen the Rhinos, just like Ravagers or Illager Beasts from Minecraft * The Farmer's Wife Bitzer and Shaun The Sheep sees The Farmer's Wife but he does not know how to do the back flip but Timmy knows how to teach the back flip but Shirley cannot do a back flip * Laptop Shaun Shaun The Sheep crashes his Laptop whilst he goes on Google Chrome too many open